


Restraint

by Candipeach26



Series: In The Mood [3]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candipeach26/pseuds/Candipeach26
Summary: Julia makes a new request in bed, taking David by complete surprise.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderxoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderxoxo/gifts).



> Hey ya'll! I'm taking a short break from Chaos Theory this week to fill this smutty prompt by LavenderIsTheNewBlack, who sent me some most inspiring pictures via Twitter a few weeks back. Thanks, chica!
> 
> More Chaos to come next week. In the meantime, please enjoy this latest entry in the In The Mood series. Happy reading. :)  
> -Candi

* * *

“Hold me down and fuck me…”

Julia had made the request in such an understated way, in between pants and moans and hot, luscious cries of ecstasy, that David wasn’t at all sure he’d heard her correctly.

_She didn’t just say…no…what?_

As it were, once it had finally registered and David had the presence of mind to react, it nearly made him stop in his tracks.

Nearly, because his body was already in constant motion, the sweaty, naked friction of their current sexual encounter almost at its peak.  David couldn’t have stopped even if he wanted to.  Julia was beneath him, spread wide, surrounding him, legs tight against his waist, her cunt so breathtakingly warm and snug and slippery around him that he wanted to die from the sheer pleasure of it all, eyes shut tight as he fought not to lose himself just yet. 

He could feel her rippling deep inside, feel those telltale twitches as she tightened around his shaft, her climax starting to manifest itself even as he relentlessly held his own back.  David knew there was nothing more lovely in this world than watching Julia Elizabeth Montague utterly lose it in orgasm, coming hard, that elegant face contorting and relaxing with bliss as her body shook beneath his, feeling her squeeze and coax him into his own incredible release.

And all of his concentration had settled on just that.  Julia was close, but not quite on the edge.  Threatening to come, but not quite worked up enough, and he loved nothing more than putting in the work to get her _there_.

And so her request, so breathlessly and spontaneously made, literally gave him an alarmed moment of pause once it had a chance to sink in.

“What?” he’d rasped, his hips never once breaking rhythm even as he pulled back to regard her with widened eyes.  Julia’s own eyes were nearly black with desire as she stared back, her lips parted and beautiful face dewy in the dim, hazy light.

“Hold.  Me down.  And fuck me,” she’d enunciated, teeth bared in an almost feral grin, her voice a posh, heated purr.  Julia sank her nails into the flesh of his ass as if to emphasize her request, spurring him on, letting out a sexy bark of laughter at the shock she could see coloring his features.

“Julia…”

“C’mon,” she whispered, and because he was literally on the precipice of coming himself, all his blood having rushed southward long ago, he acted without another moment’s hesitation.  David reached back and grasped one of her wrists in hand, then the other, pinning them down on either side of their bodies with a firm grip, his eyes blazing with unbridled heat as she arched sharply against him then, moaning his name in a voice he barely recognized as he continued to pound into her relentlessly.

“David…fuck, yes…oh…”

He felt it.  She was coming. 

_Already.  Just from that alone._

_Jesus…_

“David!!”

Julia veritably exploded around him in one sudden, powerful spasm, her body quaking like mad beneath him, her mouth open and gasping desperately for air as he nearly blacked out from the incredible feel of her contracting so tightly around him.  He utterly let go in that moment, biting back a hell of a scream as he felt his cock gushing within her sex, light-headed and breathing heavily as his body collapsed bonelessly against hers. 

They said nothing for long, long moments at a time, too exhausted and spent to move a muscle.  And all the while, her words echoed in his mind.  Her new, unexpected, and totally out-of character request.

_Hold me down.  And fuck me._

_Well, then._

* * *

 

It wasn’t that David was a prude. 

Far from it, though Julia was definitely the more adventurous one in bed.  He’d readily cede that to her in a heartbeat.  She usually liked setting the tone, the pace, being in control.  Which is why her wanting him to hold her down had taken him by utter surprise.

Nor that he necessarily minded having given in to such a request, however uncharacteristic it might be.  Especially since it set her off so readily, and by extension, him.

Or that he minded the concept of taking it all further.  The concept of restraint.

Holding Julia down. 

Tying her up. 

A silk cloth binding her ankles, covering her pretty mouth. 

Handcuffs.

Ropes.

All of it together.  Not a bad concept at all, come to think of it.

But if David were honest with himself, the idea of going _there_ in bed with her definitely held a tinge of fear for him.  And he knew exactly why.

After all, it wasn’t like he had entirely forgotten the night they’d had sex, only for him to wake up and find himself looming over her terrified form, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat.  The dawning awareness, the bone-deep horror and shame and anguish he’d felt as she skittered fearfully away from him, slamming the door in his face.

The hour he spent on the floor next to the door, head in his hands, the desire of wanting so badly to hold her and seek her forgiveness warring with the intense self-loathing and terrifying thoughts he could barely contain. 

He’d _hurt_ her. 

He’d never meant to.  But he had.

And even after her forgiveness that night, the continuation of their romance since then, the hours and hours of therapy and self-talk and reconciliation he’d taken on in the time that had elapsed, David still found it excessively hard to even think about, much less forgive himself, for that particular moment in time.

So, yes.  The idea of restraining her, of holding her down physically, however sexy it was and however much they both might clearly wish to explore it further, still gave him real, tangible pause.  He’d never shared that dark moment with his therapist, had never actively chosen to revisit it.  But in light of this new facet of their sexual relationship, it might be worth a bit of further examination.

Julia, being the ever-perceptive woman she was, noticed his troubled pensiveness the following morning as she prepared to leave for a busy day of engagements.

“I know that face, David,“ she noted, fully dressed and meeting his eyes in the bathroom mirror as she leaned into the steamy room.  “And if this is about last night, just know that I trust you fully.  We were in the moment.  And it felt good.  So let’s not overthink this, hmm?” she insisted quietly with a knowing smile, kissing him on the cheek lightly before rushing out.

David met his own eyes in the mirror, a corner of his mouth turning up gradually even as a bit of his anxiety still lingered.  She was right, of course.  He was overthinking this.

And it did feel good.

But that didn’t necessarily mean he was quite comfortable with the thought of it yet.

* * *

 

Ten days flew by since that last heated encounter between them, time in which David hardly got a chance to breathe, let alone entertain any new concepts for their relationship.  In fact, they’d hardly seen each other at all, with Julia embarking on an insane schedule due to coming elections and the demands of his job increasing as he covered shifts for another protection officer on leave.  And naturally Vicky and Ella would both get sick at the same time during this hellish period, so David found himself tending to a very feverish, temperamental 11-year old on his only day off so that Vicky could catch some rest.

To say he himself was exhausted was a gross understatement.  He’d camped out at his own place over the last week or so more than he had in months, not only because it was a short walk from the family, but because he was simply too tired at night to rouse himself and make his way over to 10 Downing, what with all the security clearance procedure and red tape to get through just to see Julia for a fleeting, uninterrupted moment of time before she got on yet another late-night call, or pulled out yet another stack of parliamentary work to review.

It was taking its toll on them both.  Their connection thrived on a certain amount of proximity, a certain closeness and physical availability that neither of them had been able to indulge in for nearly two weeks.  And though Julia sounded exhausted herself and completely understanding of the unique demands on his life at the moment, their phone calls had grown noticeably snippier by this point.

“Another extra shift?”  Julia sounded skeptical this time around, which irritated him immediately.

“Yes.  Do you need a note from my superior?”  He took a swig from the bottle of ale in his hand, rolling his eyes as she sighed across the line.

“Do you need to be so defensive, David?”

“I’m not—”

“You are.  And it’s late.  Let’s not do this. I don’t have time for it,” she cut in, voice sharp. 

“Neither do I, Julia,” he said evenly, barely concealing his anger beneath a thin veneer of calm.   Considering how different their personalities were, they’d hardly ever argued over the course of their relationship so far.  This was new, different.  Dangerous territory for them.

“Right.  Well if you aren’t otherwise indisposed,” she started sarcastically, causing him to bristle on the other end of the line, “you and I are still slated to attend the embassy ball being held on Friday evening.  Shall I expect you?”

“I’ll be there.”  He bit out the words, not trusting himself to say anything more.

“Meet me at 10 no later than 6:00.  White tie, David.”

“I know.”

A pause.  Perhaps meant to be filled with niceties, a reaffirmation of their feelings, some fluffy conciliation, maybe an apology for the way they were speaking to each other that night.

Neither of them felt up to the task.  And after a nearly 12-hour day of hyper-vigilant security detail, only to deal with unwarranted suspicion about his real whereabouts, David wanted nothing to do with ‘nice’ at that point. 

“Goodnight, Julia.”

Another beat, followed by a huffy sigh on the other end of the line.  “Goodnight.”

She hung up first.

* * *

 

“You’re late.”

Julia, exquisitely beautiful save for the frown she was directing his way.  Dressed in an emerald green, simple satin gown that brought out the olive tones in her eyes, she regarded him down the length of her nose as he eyed her with no small amount of irritation.

“Because I can control London traffic. Of course.”

“It’s called ‘leaving earlier’, David.”

“Of course.  And wasting time arguing instead of leaving is really helping your cause.” David leaned against the wall across from her in the front hall with his arms crossed, fighting the real urge to kiss those red, red lips even as he felt his frustration rising incrementally.  Julia never made anything easy, not even arguments.

Even still, he could tell she was impressed by his effort that night as she finally dropped her grudge enough to take him in, her eyes traveling the length of his frame.  Being in a relationship with the highest-ranking politician in the country was likely going to entail lots of these soirees in the future, so he’d sprung recently for a tailored tux that emphasized his broad shoulders and long legs, the cut of the suit so nice that he found himself standing a little straighter than usual while wearing it, feeling a confidence he didn’t normally possess, walking with a bit more swagger in his step.

Julia’s eyes finally came up to meet his, a touch of attracted longing in her gaze despite herself.  “Fresh haircut?”

“Mmm.” He watched her silently, enjoying the blush that came across her features as she looked away for the briefest moment to collect herself.  She liked it when he dressed up.  Julia might still be pissed, but he could tell his presence was affecting her in all the right ways.

“Right.  Shall we?”  She nodded at her security staff, who opened the door to escort them both to the motorcade that awaited their arrival.

* * *

 

The embassy ball turned out to be an unmitigated disaster, to put it bluntly. 

Certainly not what either of them needed on a night that had already been fraught with tension.

They were back in the limo.  Julia sat next to him, saying nothing at all, hardly sparing him a glance as he returned the frosty favor of ignoring her completely. 

And all because of Darlene.

* * *

 

Darlene, young new wife of the current Home Secretary, a fresh-faced blonde in her late twenties with long curls and a model’s body just barely concealed by the revealing gown she’d chosen to wear.  Fresh from America, brash and outspoken, and very, very enamored of Scottish accents, if her immediate fascination with him was anything to go by.

From the outset, those big blue eyes had latched onto David with a predator’s instinct, her scrutiny much more charged than Julia’s as she’d practically undressed him with one long, loaded perusal.  She even let her eyes linger at crotch level for a beat before flicking them back up to him, not even pretending to hide the nature of her interest.

“Sergeant Budd.  A pleasure to meet you,” Darlene had cooed, blissfully unaware of the glare of death Julia was throwing her way as she lifted her hand for him to kiss.  Not wanting to seem awkward, David had gamely done so in an effort to be charming, only to raise back up and have Julia’s potent, murderous glare now trained solely on him.

_Fantastic._

And it didn’t stop there. 

Darlene had questions for him.  Where he was from in Scotland.  The specific origins of his accent.  How long he’d been in London.  The nature of his work.   Julia had been pulled off to tend to official business, and Darlene’s husband couldn’t apparently be bothered to occupy her, so it was mainly David, Darlene, and Darlene’s generously-bared, ample cleavage in conversation for nearly two hours. 

Despite himself, he actually found himself mildly intrigued by the young woman by the end of the evening; she was very well-traveled, hailing from a military family back in the States, and they’d ended up chatting about his tours in Afghanistan and Iraq for an extensive period of time.  Once they got past all the awkward sexual cues, David found himself enjoying their conversation more and more as time went on and they got more comfortable with each other.

As it turned out, they were sitting next to each other at the table slated for leaders of Parliament, so David led them over to the table to continue their chat.  Julia arrived at their table just as the host was making the toast to officially welcome everyone to the event.  He rose to pull out her chair, Julia hardly looking at him as she shot a hard glare past his shoulder.

“I trust you’ve had a good time so far,” she bit out quietly, the venom in her voice unmistakable as he took his seat next to hers.

“I have, thank you,” David responded coolly, her brow furrowing at his unfazed response even as she endeavored to keep her face placid for all others to see. 

The toast was coming to a close.  David raised his glass along with everyone else, eyes idly scanning the room as ‘cheers’ echoed out among the attendees.  He’d barely gotten the flute of champagne to his lips before he felt a slender hand come to rest on his left thigh beneath the table, nearly causing him to choke on the small sip of alcohol he’d taken.

Julia was sitting to his right.

_Shit._

He chanced a sideways glance at Darlene, who looked like the most innocent person alive in that moment.  Sipping her champagne with a graceful air, taking a moment to savor the taste of it before looking over at him meaningfully, her hand still firmly in place in his lap.

“Very nice.”

David shook his head minutely, putting his hand atop hers and removing it with as little reaction as possible. “Yes.  It is, isn’t it Julia?”

“If you like it cheap, then yes.  Yes, it is.”  Julia was ignoring him in favor of giving Darlene a look of abject, naked disgust.

“Oh, this certainly isn’t cheap,” Darlene corrected her, leaning across David for what appeared to be emphasis, her abundant cleavage practically spilling out of her dress as she moved her body closer to his, placing her assets right beneath his nose.  “My family owns a winery in California.  I have a good palate for champagnes, and this is definitely one of the better choices.”

“It’s cheap by my standards,” Julia returned flatly, eyes flaring with derision as she ended the conversation and settled for ignoring Darlene entirely.  Someone else called for Julia’s attention then, engrossing her in a deep chat for an extended period of time. 

David sat back in his chair, facing forward and staring into the middle distance, not wanting to stoke the wrath of Julia Montague any further than he already had nor give Darlene the idea that anything more than polite conversation was on the table between them.  As chance would have it, the younger woman was finally distracted, chatting with her husband and an elder couple seated next to them as the dinner service finally came around to their table and began to dole out plates.

He found his mind unconsciously wandering a bit back to that perfectly manicured hand, snaking its way so boldly up his leg.  As young as he’d been when he got married and started a family, David had hardly had the chance to flirt, to entertain any sort of attention from other women.

And Darlene _was_ gorgeous.  Not on Julia’s level, of course.  He wasn’t the least bit tempted by her. But still, she wasn’t particularly hard to look at.  David could admit to being a little flattered by the attention.  He was only human, after all.

Julia turned to him then, scowling almost imperceptibly, almost as if she’d heard his wandering thoughts out loud. David met her scowl head-on with a defiant glare of his own as their plates were set down before them.  He’d barely had a chance to pick up his fork before he felt that same hand he’d moved before clutching at him again under the tablecloth, quickly traversing the inner contours of his thigh, making its way even higher before he slid his hand down and caught it in mid-transit.

Julia had the most razor-sharp instincts of anyone he’d ever known.  David watched with instant dread as her eyes flicked down once quickly before traveling back up to his, the fury in her dark gaze unlike any he’d ever witnessed before. 

She **knew**. 

Oh, did she ever know.

_This wasn’t going to end well._

* * *

 

“You can leave now,” she said tonelessly, still not looking at him.

_Really._

“Julia.”

Silence.

“You’re hardly being mature about this.  Nothing happened.”

More silence.  She was removing her earrings, taking off her shoes, steadfastly ignoring him as she navigated around the bedroom suite back at 10.  David stood there, watching her, growing more and more incensed by the minute at being given the silent treatment for practically no reason.

“Julia!”

She whirled on him, never once breaking her motions as she angled her hands to unclasp her dress.  “Get out of here, David.”

“Why?  Because I was flirted with?  Because I rejected her advances?”  He came closer, pausing directly in front of her.  Julia straightened, looking him in the eyes, matching his ire beat for beat.

“If staying by her side for hours constitutes rejecting advances…”

“She wouldn’t leave me alone, Julia.”

“You hardly put up a fight.  So you’re welcome to go find her now, go finish off that handjob she started.  Leave.”

David’s eyes narrowed.  “You’re jealous.”

That did it.  She closed the gap between them, coming close, those dark eyes simmering with barely-leashed rage.  David found himself growing more aroused by the second as he stared back, jaw clenched and nostrils flared, standing his ground.  Julia leaned in, never looking away, soft breasts practically falling from her partially open gown, her warm breath caressing his mouth and making his cock twitch hard in his trousers.

“Fuck you, David,” she said softly, steel edging every word.

He answered by crushing his mouth to hers, overcome with the need to taste her, to sample the venom dripping from that beautiful mouth.  Julia reeled back swiftly, smacking him on the cheek, the sting of it surprising him as she stared at him in breathless outrage.  “How dare you—"

Something possessed him then, some dark, twisted carnal impulse that made him lose his inhibition, becoming utterly fearless as he reached out and caught her around the waist.  Pulling her curves flush to him,  he smothered her protests entirely as he kissed her again with wild, forceful abandon, feeling her finally start to respond as he parted her lips roughly, letting his tongue roam inside of her mouth. 

Julia went from pressing at his shoulders with both hands to tangling her hands in his curls, quickly losing herself in their heated dance as he hastily backed them both up to the edge of the bed.  They fell onto it, David hardly letting her come up for air as he kept up his fierce assault on her mouth, a firm hand angling her jaw, teeth biting her lush bottom lip as she moaned aloud at the sweet, sudden twinge of pain.

“David,” she whispered in shock as he raised up, yanking at her gown to get it down, the smooth satin sliding easily from her body and leaving her in nothing but a skimpy black silk thong.  Her body was beautiful, pale skin practically flawless, bare breasts heaving and rosy nipples standing at delicious attention as he drank in the view with a hungry, heated gaze.

“On your belly,” he directed in a voice low and thick with lust, unbuttoning his shirt quickly and tearing it off, his belt clinking loudly as he unbuckled it while staring at her.  She obliged, turning over sensually, the beautiful curves of her ass revealed to him in short order.  He watched her gaze flick down to his belt furtively, biting her lip.

_So that’s what she wants..._

David slipped his belt off slowly.  “Hands behind your back.”

He saw her breathing increase, her back arch just a little, making those luscious curves rise towards him as she placed slender wrists at the base of her spine.  He wasted no time wrapping the supple leather strap around them once, twice, three times, sliding the end of the strap beneath the buckle and securing it tightly.

The effect was incredible.  Julia squirmed deliciously, bound and practically naked, cheeks flushed as she undulated against the soft duvet.  He straightened then, standing at the edge of the bed and unzipping himself, so hard by now he could feel himself practically chafing against the cotton of his boxers, pulling his erection out only partially as he stroked himself with a slow, sure hand.

Julia had no intention of letting him take in the view, however fascinating.  David watched in lurid awe as she rubbed her thighs together tightly, no doubt her arousal at being prone and at his mercy taking full effect.  Sure enough, he could see the dampness between her legs, the telltale sheen of her inner thighs, her thong dark and soaked with wetness.

“Get on with it,” she implored him through gritted teeth.

He leaned forward suddenly, bracing himself over her.  Another smack rang though the air this time, the sound of David’s open palm slapping her ass echoing loudly in the room.  Julia hissed at the unexpected punishment, a soft moan escaping her as he followed up the stinging contact with a comforting caress.

“No more orders from you.  I’m in charge now,” he murmured darkly into her ear, letting his free hand trail up to the elastic strap of the thong, sliding his fingers beneath and dragging it down.  She shifted as he did the same to the other side, pulling back and taking the scrap of lace with him as he pulled it down the length of her legs. 

“Arch your back for me.  Ass in the air.”

David watched her jaw drop slightly at the request, doing as she was told.  Her thighs parted just slightly, the swollen, shining pink lips of her vulva peeking through.  His fingers slid boldly between her legs, sampling her ripe folds as she let out a husky gasp of pleasure, rocking against his questing hand.  Julia’s wrists twisted beneath the leather strap, growing noticeably reddened as she tested the bonds.

“Stay still.  Close your eyes.  Don’t move,” he ordered, causing her to cease her movements abruptly, a tiny mewling sound escaping her throat as he knelt down behind her.  He placed a hand at the small of her back and pressed down, arching her hips more towards him as his tongue came out to lick gently at her sex.

“Ah!” Julia jerked at the sensation, making him stop fully.  That earned her another loud, solid slap on the right cheek, the soft pale skin reddening immediately as a cry flew from her lips.

“No, Julia,” David reprimanded severely, savoring her harsh breaths in the ensuing silence, loving the way she was beginning to tremble under his ministrations.  She was all open to him, completely bare, the luscious lips of her sex visibly twitching as she pressed her flushed face into the duvet, stifling another moan as he resumed his long, leisurely exploration of her pussy with his tongue, his hands resting on either cheek as he licked at her, hummed against her flesh, pressed his lips to her soft, wet folds with the sort of light, torturous pressure that drove her absolutely crazy.  He could feel her legs positively shaking beneath his hands with the effort of staying still, hear the sharp, hitched cries she stifled into the covers as he continued with his maddening torment.

He stopped only when he couldn’t take it any longer, his cock begging for attention as his body responded to hers, to their foreplay, to the smothered sounds of pleasure emanating from his lover as he rose swiftly, pulling his boxers down just enough to release himself fully. 

Julia raised her head enough to peer back at him, her curls wild as they framed her face, mouth parted and breath still coming fast.  He hadn’t let her come, and she was properly furious.

“David,” she whispered hotly, still squirming against the bonds, eyes alight with intense desire as she implored him without words to finish what he started.

“Shhhh.”  He let the head of his cock trail against her slit just slightly, gratified when she jumped just a bit.

“Don’t you dare tease me.”

“I’ll do whatever I want to you, Julia,” he corrected snidely, his tone threatening more delicious torment.  He let the tip of his cock press into her just a little before pulling back out, stifling his own moan at the hot, drenched feel of her as she raised up slightly at the intrusion.  She was gritting her teeth again, breathing hard, insulted and turned on in equal measure by his assertion.

“Don’t you dare fucking tease—oh!”

He rammed himself into her in one full, hard thrust, cutting her off entirely, her back arching hard at the sudden feel of every thick, steely inch of him filling her up.

“I’ll do…whatever…I want…to you…Julia,” David repeated for emphasis, punctuating every single word with a hard, punishing thrust of his hips.  Julia met each thrust with a lusty cry that only served to inflame him further, spurring him on as he began to fuck her with a quick, brutal rhythm, keeping his thrusts deep as the room became filled with the lurid, slapping sounds of their lovemaking.

“David!”

Just as she had before, Julia came with stunning alacrity, hardly lasting a couple minutes before her body began to shake uncontrollably, her sex pulsing around him in waves.  David braced himself over her sweaty, quivering back, feeling her pull him slowly but surely over the edge as he shut his eyes, riding out the last few echoes of her orgasm before finally giving himself over to his own pleasure. 

He felt himself tighten all over, hips stuttering in their rhythm, his abdomen clenching as he spent himself deep inside of her, groaning her name against the warm skin of her nape as he held her around the waist and turned them both on their sides, spooning in the aftermath.

They lay there for a few seconds more, David stirring first as he peered down between their bodies and worked to unbuckle her hands.  Julia sighed in utter relief as she was let free, shifting a little so that she could shake her fingers before turning to him, a small, sated smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

“Not that I like arguing with you, David.  And not that you’re off the hook…”

“Julia.” David narrowed his eyes at her again.  “I wasn’t flirting with her.”

“You were.”

“She’s got nothing on you,” he murmured honestly, stopping her rebuttal in its tracks, watching as she responded to the sincerity in his voice.  “Nobody does.”

Those hazel eyes gleamed with a soft, peculiar pleasure in their depths as she regarded him, seeming to find some reassurance in his words. 

“And you were jealous.  Admit it.”

He stifled a snicker as Julia rolled her eyes.  “There’s nothing to admit to, Sergeant Budd.  She was about to lose that hand, that’s all.  There were knives on the table.  I’ll admit, it did cross my mind.”

“Of course it did.”

“Not because I’m jealous.  But because you’re mine,” she said gently, leaning in to kiss him, tracing a finger along his emerging dimple.  “And I know what I’ve got in you, David.”

The deeper warmth of that statement was not lost on him at all.  He felt all the tension of the past hellish week melting away, slowly but surely, as he looked deeply into her eyes.

“I’m sorry about this week, Julia--” he began, a finger placed to his lips as she shook her head.

“Let’s not.  It’s nobody’s fault.  It was a tough week for both of us,” she sighed, coming close and pressing her forehead to his.  “Let’s just agree to tie one another down once in awhile when things get too hectic, hmm?  Provide an anchor of sorts…”

“I see,” David whispered back, grinning at her.  “So it’s my turn next time?”

“Mmmm hmmm.  I’ve got plans for you, man-in-charge,” Julia returned softly, her smile brilliant as he captured her mouth again in a soft, inviting kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
